dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doom Slayer (DxD)
The Doom Slayer is a major character in the DxD fanon. A hero described as a force of nature given human form, he had time and time again waged war on the underworld and its demons. His prowess were so renown that the legions of hell literally fear him to this day. Appearance The Doom Slayer is noted to possess a muscular figure built for strength and speed. There is dispute as to what his face looks like, as he is almost always seen with his helmet on. Most of the suits he wears tend to be a dark green, especially his praetor armor. Personality One of The Doom Slayer’s personality traits is that he rarely, if ever, speaks, for whatever reason. Despite this, he is very expressive in his actions, so others have a good idea of what he is thinking. He is very direct in his manner, and will often get to the main point, showing little tolerance for trivial matters. The Slayer is believed to have a one track mind, as he will often show disinterest in anything that does not relate to his current goal, but he is not incapable of being reasoned with in the right circumstances. One trait does stand out the most: his immense hatred for demons and devils alike. Due to the injustices he suffered from devils over eons, such as the slaughter of his friends, family, homes, and pet bunny, the Doom Slayer has made it his purpose to eradicate every demon he can find in his eternal crusade. This has resulted in an unbridled rage when ever he engages them in combat. His rage and prowess have haunted the elder devils to this day, and that fear carries on to newer generations. He shows extreme skepticism for the concept of good devils due to having fought them for eons, and has immense disdain towards anything in affiliation with hell, including Rias and Sona's peerages. Although, given his association with the demon known as "the wretch", it is not impossible for him to warm up to the idea, but the probability is VERY low. Currently, he is neutral towards other supernatural beings, unless they are allied with demons or provoke his rage. The one's who do provoke him, often by flaunting their perceived superiority or gloating about their misdeeds, are often on the receiving end of his brutality. Despite his rage, the Doom Slayer does prove to be the hero his legends are made out to be. The slayer will always answer the call to protect humanity and the innocent in general, regardless of their race. He will not rest until evil draws its last breath, and will be counted on to do what is right, such as closing a hell gate to protect the human race, in spite of it trapping him in hell as well (though, he clearly didn’t mind, as it allowed him to keep killing demons). His rage is often said to be an expression of his righteousness, and will not tolerate the innocent being harmed in any way. When he learned Cao Cao had brainwashed humans to be killing machines, the Doom Slayer proceeded to punch the young man through a building. He also seems to present a lighter side to him that is rarely seen, such as an an affinity towards cute things, like his pet bunny, Daisy. One time, when he met Kunou, he could not help but gently pet her head. The fox girl made no attempt to make him stop. The doom slayer is also noted to have a unique sense of humor, often doing whimsical gestures whenever he does something proud-worthy. History There is much dispute of the Doom Slayer’s origin. Some sources claim he began as a simple soldier stationed on another planet. Others make him out to be a member of a knight order who lost his home to demons. Either way, he is heralded to be a force of nature among the human race who has waged a one-man-war with the legions of hell for eons. The Doom Slayer’s exploits are so awe-inspiring and terrifying, they have struck fear into devil kind to this day, and they keep retelling his legend through their testaments should he ever return to finish the job. Though his legend is rarely told in the human world, humans are able to recognize him as their savior, often praying to his statue in gratitude for his protection. The few humans who have had the privilege of witnessing him have described as a pinnacle of what humanity should strive for. Great Red has also said to have spotted him passing through the dimensional gate a few times. It is also stated that he is responsible for destroying Ddraig and Albions bodiess. Ultimately trapping them in the sacred gears they are in to this day. With the Doom Slayer's return, devil society has been thrown into a panic, and the angels seek his assistance. While not an official member of DxD, he does join the battles against the Khaos Brigade, and considering all the demons and devils involved in this new conflict, he's sure as hell not gonna stand by and let them do as they please. Powers and Abilities Touki (闘気): As a warrior who had trained relentlessly and pushed himself beyond the limit on the field of battle, the Doom Slayer possesses a natural affinity for Touki, increasing his strength, speed, and durability to superhuman levels, even before achieving Seraphim’s Blessing and the Praetor suit. Thanks to human modification techniques, he was able to develop a list of abilities: * Wrath Projection: An ability that allows the Doom Slayer to channel Touki into whatever weapon he wields, allowing him to be able to slaughter demons with even a butter knife. The name for this ability was coined by Sairaorg Bael. * Palm Blasts: By channeling Touki into his arms, the Doom Slayer can fire multiple energy spheres. He developed this when he had to deal with flying enemies when low on ammunition. * Shockwave: '''The Doom Slayer can shoot his Touki along the surface beneath him, striking almost anything in its path. * '''Repulsion: The Doom Slayer unleashes Touki around him in a dome, allowing him to repel surrounding enemies. * Tether: '''The Doom Slayer latches his Touki to the energy of another, allowing him to pull the poor victim into his reach. * '''Berserk Surge: The Doom Slayer unleashes the Touki he had stored in a core area throughout his body for a limited time, temporarily tripling his base strength and speed, and allowing for nigh infinite use of his Touki abilities. However, since this ability is powered by his rage, his dexterity with weapons is hindered, so he cannot use weapons and must rely on hand-to-hand combat. His Touki becomes depleted to a degree after use. Seraphim’s Blessing: Earning the admiration of the angels for his valor against the legions of hell, Raguel, the archangel of justice and vengeance, had given him the Seraphim’s Blessing, granting him nigh unlimited stamina and increasing his already immense power. * Holy Sword Wielder: Being blessed by the Seraphim had inadvertently granted him the ability to wield holy swords * Nigh Immortality: The Seraphim's blessing also seems to have granted him some sort of immortality, as he has been noted to have been slaying demons for eons. It should be noted that he can still take damage and can be killed in combat, as difficult as it is. * Regeneration: As is Evident in his games. The Doom Slayer has the mighty power of regeneration. Along with Nigh Immortality. He is one tough guy to take down. Wounds tend to regenerate, generally from the essence of fallen foes. Superhuman Strength and Speed: Even without his Touki or Seraphim’s Blessing, the Doom Slayer has shown to be strong enough to punch through concrete and fast enough to avoid projectiles. His physical prowess have been noted to be far above ultimate class devils. Weapons Expert: The Doom Slayer has proven to be able to utilize any weapon he can get his hands on with utmost efficiency, such as firearms or a chainsaw. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Make no mistake, the Doom Slayer is more than happy to get his hands dirty when slaughtering demons. With eons of fighting experience, the Doom Slayer has learned a plethora of martial art skills. Forgoing flashy movements, his combat style is direct, efficient, but most of all, brutal. * Glory Kills: The slayer brutally executes an enemy with his bare hands, making it easier for the Praetor armor to absorb their energy. Vehicle piloting: The doom slayer has demonstrated proficiency in piloting military machinery, such as tanks, helicopters, and mech suits. Improvisation: The Doom Slayer has demonstrated this several times to adapt to the situation at hand. Equpiment Praetor Armor: A combination of human technology and dark magic, the suit was given to him by a traitor demon - currently known as "The Wretch" - in his crusade against the forces of evil. It has the ability to absorb and convert the power of the Doom Slayer’s defeated enemies and add it to his own power. It can also convert the energy absorbed into ammunition for his weapons or to regenerate his health. * Delta-V Jump Boots: Mini jets installed in the boots that allow the Doom Slayer to jump higher distances. The Great Communicator: A highly advanced combat chainsaw. Plasma Pistol Combat Shotgun * Gatling Barrel Attachment * Grenade Launcher Attachment Super Shotgun Plasma Rifle Chaingun Rocket Launcher Heavy Assault Rifle * Mini Rocket Launcher Attachment Gauss Cannon Bio-Force Gun 9000 (Alternatively Big Fucking Gun 9000): Capable of holding well over 200 rounds, but usually only holds 3 - 7 due to the amount of time and luck it would take to collect that much of its rare ammunition. Although a single round is more than capable of clearing out a city block. Frag Grenade Hologram Siphon Grenade Trivia * The Doom Slayer's background takes reference of Doom 1, Doom 2, Doom 64, Doom (2106), Doom: Eternal. * Many of the Doom Slayer's Touki abilities are in reference to the currently in-production mod Doom Hand ''by ''Zheg Gaming. * The Doom Slayer is based on the Player Character of the ''Doom ''franchise. * The Classic Doom Marines base speed is roughly clocked in at 57 MPH * Crossover FanFics can be found here ,though most have been abandoned. * The Doom Slayer is never trapped in a room with demons, the demons are trapped with him. Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Hero Category:FanFics